


Royal Accidental Abduction

by SleepyEmily



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyEmily/pseuds/SleepyEmily
Summary: Kuja decides he wants the amazing airship and doesn't expect Hilda to be on it, who judges that shit ain't gonna go well with this smug boy.





	Royal Accidental Abduction

Cheating fool! Hilda cursed her husband as she stalked to the bridge to where the most famous airship was, a ship with her name, so it was hers technically and she had every right to take it since she was leaving.

 

"My Lady," An engineer jumped to his feet, spilling his coffee on the rough desk where some plans lay. "My Lady?"

 

She did not have enough pleasantries in her to make it past her anger at the moment to greet the man back so she continued past him.

 

Cid had brought her aboard a few times before, she had asked how it flew and what controls did what and where were they. He had laughed at her, at her curiosity of wanting to fly an airship as though it was a silly thought. The memory made her anger burn brighter.

 

"Move," she barked at two soldiers that were guarding the board way to the ship.

 

"My Lady," Both saluted. "I'm afraid we have orders not to- H-Hey!"

 

Hilda had not even broken her stride and simply stormed onwards, she entered and pressed in the pass code to shut and lock the door, hearing the panicked shouting outside. If there was anyone on board at the moment well, that would be their bad luck because they were coming with her now.

 

Less than a minute to make it to the opening bridge, she pressed the ignition, took the helm, fired up the Hilda Garde with no remorse and steered it out of there perfectly.

 

She had several blissful weeks to herself to stew in anger, sadness and the betrayal she felt, however she never let her standards slip as she dressed royally, prepared her hair and make up. Cid did not deserve to undo her completely.

 

She fed herself, dressed herself, bathed herself and was in the middle of pinning her hair up when she felt…off.

 

There had been no odd movement of the ship, no shaking, no engine trouble, no noise, no nothing to alert Hilda to the fact that she had been boarded. She simply stood, made her way to the helm and found someone else steering.

 

She stood and stared at this odd creature and the man stood next to it who turned upon her arrival.

 

Despite the white hair he was very young, all cheekbones, blue eyes and a smile.

 

"Why hello, my lady," he smiled. "I heard of your…kidnapping. I am here to rescue you from your humble prison."

 

"Kidnapping?" She said, tilting her head as she side eyed him.

 

"The story your husband is saying however I am terribly sorry to say," he said shrugging and not looking terribly sorry at all. "No one has seen him for weeks."

 

He crossed his arms and smiled sweetly. "The Regent is suddenly MIA and says you were kidnapped along with his pride and  joy of an airship, a genuine marvel that needs no mist to function."

 

Hilda stared at him tensely, wondering if she could throw a fireball his way and run but where could she run?

 

"Pray tell, my lady?" He bowed. "Where is thy captors, I shall free you from your miserable prison and rend your enemies asunder."

 

He was outright laughing now.

 

Hilda had a feeling this wasn’t going to go well.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I found this story that I'd written years ago now and figured I may as well post it and get it out of the way.


End file.
